Super Mutants
First created by the Master and later reproduced by the Enclave, super mutants are mutated humans, products of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). They are much taller, bulkier and more muscular than pure strain humans, have (mostly) green, grey, or yellowish skin, are immune to disease and radiation, and are gifted with superhuman strength and endurance. Although they are completely sterile, the rapid regeneration of their cells caused by FEV makes them virtually biologically immortal (but not immune to death from injury). Super Mutant, First Generation (Pure) First created by the Master there are a few of these ugly bastards still wandering the wasteland. Super mutants possess tremendous strength and are capable of withstanding everything from baseball bats to pistol fire. They tend to be more stupid then the average human, but some have come through losing little cognitive capabilities (though radically different personalities) Super Mutant, Second Generation (Impure) Later reproduced by the Enclave, These mutants are stronger then the generation created by the Master, but less intelligent due to pre-transformation generational radiation and mild latent FEV exposure. They are tough enough to almost make up for their tendency towards colossal stupidity. Though some super mutants make it out of the vats with their minds intact, they are the exception rather than the rule. Super Mutant, Third Generation ("Yellow Muties") Created using an altered strain of the FEV virus, Third Generation Super Mutants are more or less on par with the second gen in regards to strength when first created, however, they also have the unique ability of growing with age, albeit at a very slow rate. A third gen super mutant who manages to stay alive for a few decades will notice feet added to their height. Their intelligence, however, can vary more widely then the second gen, containing both more intelligent and more unintelligent beings then any other strain. They also have a tendency to be more aggressive than the other mutants. Super Mutant Behemoth This third generation mutie has had their cellular growth rate spurred out of control and has grown to a gargantuan height. A Super Mutant Behemoth can tower anywhere from fifteen to thirty feet. This mammoth size increase has come at the cost of mental health and all behemoths seem to have massively increased aggression and extreme loss of general intelligence. Nightkin Nightkin are superior to their fellow super mutants in terms of both intellect and skill, as the FEV-II dipping has not damaged their intelligence. While in the Master's Army, they had access to superior weapons and armor, including the use of Stealth Boys. Prolonged use of these devices led to a permanent alteration of the pigment in their skin. Instead of the usual dull green, their skin is pale blue. The nightkin often use their equipped Stealth Boys to sneak-attack those who cross their path, remaining invisible until they come out and fight, sometimes even remaining invisible then. However, prolonged use of Stealth Boys has damaged their sanity, with them becoming incredibly aggressive, paranoid, and in some cases severely delusional. They "hate to be seen", the cause of their paranoia is schizophrenia developed from constant use of the Stealth Boys, because of this they can become angered when stared at for a long period of time. Centaur Centaurs are mutated creatures. They are a by-product of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) gone horribly wrong. The creation process involves tossing a varied mix of humans, dogs, and other types of animals into an FEV vat to be infected by the virus, and then seeing what mutant chimera emerges as the virus produces rapid and unpredictable mutations. The resultant centaurs can differ quite radically in physical appearance from one another. However, all known centaurs are somewhat humanoid in appearance with a human-like head but with three long, tentacle-like tongues. It uses ranged attacks: high-arcing, slow-moving saliva projectiles that can carry lethal doses of radiation. In close quarters, it utilizes a long, three-pronged tongue to whip and slash at any intruders. Centaurs of all known varieties are not harmed by radiation, but seem drawn to it, as they are often found in heavily irradiated environments.